The Hummingbird and The Wolf
by Looking at her hurt
Summary: And so, the man who didn't believe fell in love with the fallen angel. /there must have been a time, she thought, when he was a little boy who longed for his mother's embrace, and cried when his father wasn't there to tuck him into bed at night, and she wondered what scars were drawn across his soul, and if he ever thought about that little boy/ Klaus and Caroline, 1920's AU/AH.


**Extended chapter one, AN at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**The Hummingbird and The Wolf.**

* * *

**Klaroline. AU. 1920's.**

* * *

"You're ready to go on, Caroline?" Connor asked, and Caroline hummed. She rubbed her lips together, making sure that the ruby red had spread evenly. She checked her curls, and that her cheeks were tinged pink. She was ready.

The walk to the stage was short, not that Caroline minded. She was always eager to perform. Of course, she would have preferred a more gentlemanly crowd, but they weren't half bad. She was sweet, girly, little Caroline anymore. She could look after herself.

"Good luck, Forbes." Vicki whispered as she passed her in the corridor. Vicki Donovan, sister of Matt, was nice- albeit troubled- girl that wasn't much older than Caroline. She couldn't sing much, but she was beautiful, and she knew how to move. For the crowd they got, she was perfect. "Marcel's boys are around." Caroline groaned, and thanked her for the warning. Her stomach began to churn as she thought of the way their hands would pull at her.

They began to cheer as she stepped onto the stage, and she closed her eyes. She let it all fade away, as she opened her mouth to sing. Throughout her set, six songs in total, the crowd cheered. Caroline couldn't help but feed on it, reveling in the attention that she had so long craved. The set was over quicker than she'd expected. As she made her way to the bar, hands of strangers groped her, and she pried their hands from her body like their touches burned her.

"You were great, Care!" Katie said from behind the bar, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Caroline grinned, and shrugged her shoulders.

"When you got it,"

"And babe, you got it." She finished, "Big crowd tonight, huh?" She asked, and Caroline looked around her. She rolled her eyes at her friend, and whispered.

"Marcel's boys." Katie grimaced, before being called to the other end of the bar, leaving Caroline standing alone. She straightened her dress, rubbed her lips together, and began eyeing the men around the bar. It was always an easy decision to make, deciding who she'd allow to by her drinks for the night, who she'd refuse to go home with, and who'd lay a slap across her face for the bluntness of her reaction.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" A man from behind her said, his voice completely unfamiliar to her. Strangers weren't uncommon. She turned to her left, and soft, sweet smile playing across her lips. He was tall, although not that much taller that her, his face was slender, his cheek bones prominent, his pale lips curved up into a smirk. A cap shadowed most of his face, and his suit was a three piece. Caroline liked him immediately.

"Hello, stranger." She purred, and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're not from around here."

"Ah, she's more than a pretty face. Drink?" He asked, and she nodded. He flagged down the bar tender, barely averting his eyes from hers. "I'm English. Just visiting."

"Who?" She asked. He licked his lips.

"Marcel." Caroline pursed her lips, and regretted her choice. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're one of Marcel's boys."

"Something like that, I suppose." He said, removing his cap from his head, he handed her a drink. Caroline eyed it warily. His head of blonde curls was somewhat unruly, and Caroline had the brief thought of running her fingers through it. It passed as quickly as it came. "I'm Nik, and you are?"

She placed the drink back on the counter, "Not that kind of girl." Nik laughed, almost dramatically, he threw his head back.

"Oh, I didn't think you were." Caroline scoffed, taking several steps away from him.

"And I suppose you just wanted to ask me to dance?" She mocked, raising her eyebrows. Caroline was glad that he seemed to be taking it lightly. He was one of Marcel's boys after all, and they did not take well to being rejected.

"I don't dance." He informed her, spreading his arms wide, a recognized invitation for her to occupy the space in between. She'd made that mistake before.

She pouted. "Pity. I don't date boys who don't know how to dance." She told him.

"No?" He asked, allowing her to put distance between them.

"No."

"Alright then. Suit yourself, love." He said, before Caroline lost him in the thick of the crowd.

* * *

She danced the night away with Vicki. Her dress twirling around her knees. She danced with Marcel, because, well, the man _could _dance. Although, mysteriously enough, as they began to dance, Caroline's feet moving quicker than she thought possible, the music changed. A slow, sweet melody came from the band, and Caroline rolled her eyes as he pulled her towards him. Her chest inches from his own. She was surprised when he kept his hands in a respectable place. She chose to not meet his eyes, instead choosing to look straight passed him. In the corner, she could see Katie perched upon _Nik's _knee. She had her he resting on his shoulder, as he spoke to the men around him.

"Something caught your eye, Babe?" Marcel hummed, lifting and spinning her so that he could see what she was staring at. His eye catching Nik's, he smirked. Caroline hated him. She tolerated him for her own safety, but that it was. Marcel was the local thug. He claimed he made their town tick, Caroline claimed he was a criminal with an idiotic cult following. Unfortunately, both definitions seemed relevant. "That's Nik."

"We'e met." She informed him, her tone sharp. She counted the seconds, waiting for the song to end.

"He's trouble." He whispered. "_Powerful. _Dangerous. He likes his girls at his feet. And if my sources are correct, that's just your type." Caroline smiled, her heel raising, and coming down heavy on Marcel's foot. He flinched, and his grip loosened on her.

"Fuck you." She hissed.

"Oh, baby, you wish." He sneered, grabbing by her hair, he pulled her face within inches of his own. He bent her neck uncomfortably as he loomed over her. For a second, she was frozen, not a single breath passed her lips. "Don't forget who owns you." He hissed, giving her hair one last tug for good measure, he kissed her chastely on the lips, before letting her go.

She walked, her feet tripping over themselves as she struggled to maintain her pace, and get through the crowd. She made her way to her bedroom, and she'd barely sat down, before the tears began to fall down her face. In six moths, she'd managed to go practically unnoticed, managed to keep her head down. And then, in the space of one night, she had angered Marcel, and caught the attention of a man that Marcel himself had deemed dangerous.

For the first time in months, Caroline was afraid.

* * *

"Smell this." Caroline said, holding the flowers up to Elena's nose. The girl smiled, and she placed it back in it's rightful place. She placed her hands in the pockets of her long brown coat, and continued walking by the stalls. Men stared as they passed, but it was nothing new. Caroline and Elena were pretty girls, well-dressed, of marrying age, but not yet married. They were something to be stared at.

"Jeremy sends his regards." Elena informed her, paying for the bracelet that she held between her hands. Something, once upon a time, Caroline would have cherished. Things were different now, however. Gone was the girl who craved a new set of pearls, a diamond ring that belonged on her left hand, and a white fur coat. That girl was as good as dead, and as much as she hated to admit it, Caroline was still in mourning for her. She preferred it now, of course. But there was a time, when she was afforded the luxury of ignorance. It was blissful. "Aren't you getting one?" Elena asked. Caroline shook her head. "I heard from Stefan recently." Caroline froze.

"Oh?" She asked, unable to hide the tremble from her voice. Her hands shook, and she buried them in her sleeves.  
"He and Silas are thinking of visiting sometime in the future." Caroline's eyes widened, and Elena sighed dramatically. "They're brothers, Caroline. And friends of mine, at that. Silas has _changed._ He's in love, or so I'm told." She scoffed, and crossed her arms. Her fear was over taken by her anger.

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word, 'Lena."

"I know he wasn't nice to you, but it was you who-" Elena shook her head, pursing her lips as though she were dealing with a child.

"Who what?" Caroline hissed, taking her by the elbow, and dragging her down a side street. A young boy, perhaps thirteen, passed them on a bike, whistling as he went.

"You didn't exactly hold yourself back." Elena whispered. "You allowed him to play with your head, your heart, _your body." _Caroline raised her hand to slap her, but Elena caught her wrist before she could make the swing. Their eyes locked for minutes, an entire argument exchanged through burning eyes. It was Elena who looked away, her eyes filled with tears. "Let's not fight. It isn't often I see you." She laced her fingers with Caroline's, and she hated how the gesture offered her comfort.

"What do you want to do now?" Caroline asked. "We could do some more shopping." Elena simply shook her head, pulling her a standstill once more. She could feel the indentations that Elena's ring were making on her skin.

"Go find some boys." Elena sang, forcing Caroline to twirl. The girls laughed. "God, I've missed this." She told her friend, a melancholy to her voice.

"Me too." Caroline hummed, and so they found a set of boys to occupy their time, and when the dark came, they each went their separate ways. Apparently, they were friends of Jeremy's, and harmless at that. So, Caroline agreed to let him walk her home.

She barely stifled a laugh as he reached for her hand in the dark, his palm slippery with sweat. She thought it to be sweet, and perhaps, sweet was what she needed. Caroline had messed around with dangerous men before, felt the sting of their touch, the weight of their bodies, and the pain of their tongue, but she'd long since learned her lesson.

Kevin, if she wasn't mistaken, seemed to be unable to shut up. Talking about the work he did with his father, and how one day the family garage would one day belong to him. Caroline listen to him prattle on, somewhat absent mindlessly, as she dreamed of her bed. It was the flicker in the shadows that dragged her her thoughts.

"What was-" She was given the opportunity to finish her thoughts, as Nik emerged before them.

"Caroline," He purred, and she food feel Kevin's glare on her face. "What a pleasure." A silence fell between the three then. Kevin, whose hand Caroline was squeezing rather tightly, chewed on his lower lip, before seemingly finding his courage.

He outstretched his hand. "I'm Kevin." Nik ignored him, his eyes locked on the songstress across from him.

"Bye Kevin."

"Wha-" The word was never finished, as Nik grabbed her hand, linking it through his arm, he pulled her down the street, and away from her date. With no choice, Caroline waved goodnight over her shoulder.

"You don't own me." She spat, her voice laced with venom. Nik grabbed her hand, and pulled her tightly to his side.

"You looked like you needed me."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't need protecting?" She asked. Nik laughed.

"Not once." He drawled, his words appearing to be dramatically, and unnecessarily drawn out. In the silence that followed, she had time to study his face, and the golden stubble that littered the lower half of it. She wondered what it would feel like if she kissed him, but she wouldn't. He was dressed impeccably once again, his suit different, his cap the same. She supposed that he were wealthy, her type once upon a time. With her arm linked with his, she could feel the muscles beneath his jacket, bigger than she'd expected at a quick glance.

Nik, in turn, was staring blatantly at her. From the brown hat on her head, to the blonde curls- longer than he'd remembered- flowing from beneath. Her cheeks were a pleasant shade of the pink, from the cold rather than his presence, but he allowed his mind to wonder. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. When he'd heard her sing, he'd decided that he'd have her. When he saw her, he'd decided to know her. He had weeks left to hide, what was the harm in having some fun? He was a selfish man. He always had been, and he wanted her. There was a light to her that he wanted, and in the brief moment in which he'd spoken with her, he'd decided that that light was his to claim.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Caroline looked at him as though he were crazy.

"What's your obsession with me?" She moaned, wondering why they were always drawn to her, and admittedly, she to them.

"Obsession? Hardly!" He protested. "Our meeting's have been pure chance, might I dare say fate." Caroline scoffed, and using her free hand, pulled her coat tightly around herself.

"You seem to be really are going out of your way to see me, Nik." She noted. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Simply a coincidence. " He informed her, noticing that their walk would soon be coming to an end.

"Oh there's nothing simple about men like you."

"Men like me?" He questioned. He was inexplicably enthralled by her, and for some reason, he couldn't find the will to fight it.

"Men who are running from something." She explained, and he basked in the fearlessness of her voice. It had been years since someone had spoken to him like that and wasn't related to him, and he'd let them walk away unharmed.

"Isn't everyone?"

"No." She told him, a sigh escaping her lips as they reached her door.

"Are you?" She didn't answer him. Instead, she pulled her arm from his own. He didn't try and hold her, though the thought crossed his mind. He couldn't be that way, not with her. "So, about that date?" He asked, his lips curving at the edges. Caroline grimaced.

"_No."_

"No?" He confirmed. Caroline nodded her head, Nik smiled. "Alright. Okay. Your choice, but not your final answer." She opened her mouth to protest, but with a swift kiss to her cheek, she's silenced. "I'm going to win you over, hummingbird."

* * *

"Well?" He asked, swirling the ice of his drink around his glass.

"It's done." Marcel boasted proudly, that trademark grin splitting his face in two. He clapped his hands together as though he were applauding himself. "The trail leads your papa north, and I have it on good authority that that's where he's heading." Nik perched on the edge of seat. His body remained tense.

"How long?"

"Three- maybe four weeks." He responded, oozing an arrogance that Nik had forgotten about. He grimaced.

"It's scarcely enough time for me to recuperate, to gather my allies."

"Hey!" Marcel wobbled towards him, allowing his hand to land heavily on his shoulder. "No need to worry, Man. I _got _this. When we try to take him down again, we won't lose." He consoled. Nik nodded. He was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, more so than normal. "You're still weak. You need to get to bed."

"You're right." Nik admitted, barely stifling a yawn. As he walked to his room, his thoughts were with the blonde from earlier, and surprisingly, he found himself smiling. That thought, unfortunately, led him to thoughts of another blonde.

Without turning back, he called. "And Rebekah?"

"Still with your father, as far as I know." Nik nodded, rolled his eyes back, and reminded himself that he didn't care. That was the life his little sister had chosen.

And with some consolation, for the first time in months, it was not Rebekah he dreamed of that night, but rather the hummingbird.

* * *

Nik ran a hand over the back of his head, as he took several deep breaths. His steps were heavier than usual, and the cold air did nothing to aid him. With an injury like his, he was lucky to be alive. If a limp was the price that he had to pay, then he'd pay it without much complaint. Children giggled in the streets around him. It was a strange notion to him. He couldn't imagine himself as a child anymore, he hadn't been able to for a long time. Rebekah used to argue that they were never children, never unscathed by the world. Rebekah had a lot of opinions about their lives, and who their family were. She was too soft. He'd always thought that was her problem. She was desperate for affection.

He pitied her.

He raised his hand, placing three raps on the double wooden doors. The door swung open to reveal a young boy, maybe ten- eleven. Nik glared at him, but the boy didn't cower.

"What?" The child growled. Nik cocked his head to the left, examining the feral little creature. Neither had moved when the door swung open, to reveal a larger, pudgier version of the child. This one, he thought, he'd be a lot less tolerant of the larger one. Outstretching the cane in his hand, he nudged the child aside.

"I want to see Vaughn." The older one scoffed, and the child, as though he were a mirror, repeated the action. "_Now."_

_"_And who-" The man sneered, his face dangerously close to Nik's. "the hell are you, to be making those kind of demands." The cane swung across his face, and then to the back of the legs. With a grunt, the man fell to his knees.

"Now, let me teach you a little lesson." He said, watching with amusement as the child fled past him, and into the street. "When I ask you do something, you do it." He brought the cane down heaving against the mans cheek. Blood began to trickle from his mouth. "And in regards as to who I am- Well, I'll let you away with that one." He announced, and with some difficulty, stepped over the body.

He strolled to the back room, where the door was already open for him. Inside, Vaughn sat, older than Nik had remembered him.

"Well if it isn't the bastard Mikaelson." He said, standing as Nik approached him. The embraced as brothers. "I heard you were back in town."

"Business, unfortunately, rather than pleasure." Galen nodded, pouring his old friend a drink. They'd once been allies, but time changed everything, and _everyone. _

"I'll admit, I was't sure if I was going to be graced with your presence, Klaus." He laughed, enjoying hearing his own name for the first time in weeks. He had always been Klaus, before he was a Mikaelson, before he was the wolf.

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome." Klaus lit a cigarette, letting it burn between his fingers, rather than placing it between his lips. Galen followed suit. "What with all that nasty business the last time I was in town." Galen laughed. He finally placed the cigarette between his lips.

"Marcel's your oldest, truest friend, Mikaelson. And when he chose to leave the five, and your alliance followed him- my father was furious."

"I'm aware." Klaus said, running his tongue along his gum, feeling the gap between his tooth.

"But my Father's dead, and I've got boys of my own. An alliance, like that of the old ones- Well, your loyalty wouldn't go unrequited."

"You're offering your support, but only if I abandon Marcel?" Galen nodded, and Klaus laughed, choosing then, to place the cigarette between his lips, it was scarcely more than a butt. He licked his lips, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "What're your numbers?"

"Double that of Marcel." Galen announced, "What we lack in funds, we make up for in loyalty. The five are the oldest family in the city, we represent the people. Marcel is all about luxury, about the rich over the poor- he helps who he helps, and what is his belongs to the city, or so he says, but what is his is _his."_

"And you're different?"

"The five want equality. We don't want jewels, or riches, just food in our bellies, and shoes on our children's feet." They sat for hours, drinking and talking about times long since past. Galen was widowed now, with three boys. He was exhausted, and Klaus understood how he felt. It was dark before he left, with Vaughn asleep in his chair.

* * *

He and the blonde sat side by side, their naked skin still touching. She covered her chest with the green throw, as though he hadn't seen it all seconds before. As he examined her face, he reminded himself to thank Marcel. She was exactly what he'd wanted. Blonde, although a darker shade than _hers, _and pale skinned.

"Who's Caroline?" She asked, and Klaus stood. Reaching for his trousers, he threw some money at her, not bothering to count it. She looked as though she might burst into tears. "You- You called for Caroline when you-"

"You're a whore, aren't you?" He spat, pulling on his jacket. She nodded. "Then remember your place." He left then, leaving the door open behind him, he staggered into the rain. As he walked the streets, children ran from him, and he thought of his own brother, Henrik. He was eight years old, and it had been a year since Klaus had left them. He'd left to plan a revolution, against a man that he had spent most of his life calling father.

He'd been only slightly intoxicated when he asked Marcel if he knew of a singer named Caroline, and he'd been unable to stand straight when he'd asked him if he knew any girls to resemble her. Similarly drunk, he'd simply laughed, and sent one of his boys out to fetch- Klaus couldn't remember her name anymore. He'd called her Caroline, closed his eyes most of the time, and thought of her.

He thought, maybe, that it had been hearing her sing that had drawn him to her. She was undeniably beautiful, but there was something about her as she stood there, eyes closed, singing. She was memorizing, and he wanted her. He'd assumed that his lovely companion would have been enough, would have gotten her out of his system, but she was still there. Only this time, he desired her voice more than anything, and to see that look in her eye- The one that had ignited the flames when she'd stopped singing, like she was a chaotic mess, a chaotic beauty. It was as though she were a tiny little pieces to him, and he wanted them all.

* * *

The rain always reminded of her that night. Staring out the window, she closed her eyes, and allowed the memory of the droplets to trickle on her skin. The events of that night had been building over the Summer, and like a freight train, they hit her that night. She'd been so naive, thinking that he'd have still wanted her, body, mind, and soul, even if she was tainted. She'd tainted herself because she'd loved him.

For one Summer, Silas Salvatore had been her world. She'd have done anything for him, and unfortunately, she did.

The worst part was, she'd chosen to go with him that night, knowing what he was like.

She closed her eyes tightly, listening to the sounds of his screams on the wind. His face was etched in her memory, tense, angry, and red. So like Stefan in looks, yet so different. Opening her eyes, she cast her thoughts aside, and began to pace her tiny room. It was far less than she was used to. There was a fire place, for which she was rather thankful for, a sink, a dresser, a lamp, and a bed. It was enough for her, enough for now. She washed her face free of make-up, and accepting that her curls had lost their life for the day.

A knock on the door startled her, and Caroline held her breath as she walked towards her candle, dimming it so that her night caller would think that she was out, or asleep. The glow of the room faded, leaving only the light that flooded in under the door.

"Miss Forbes," A voice, one that was unfortunately familiar with, boomed. She was left with no choice but to open the door. Marcel grinned, his eyes raking over her night gown. "Oh good. You're ready for me." He said, his voice overly sweet. He pushed past her, taking a brief glance around her room, he settled on the chair in the corner. Caroline closed the door, reminding herself to watch her temper. It was far too often that she spoke without thinking.

"What is it, Mr Gerard?" She asked, proud that her voice didn't falter. He smiled, leaning forward, he waved her towards the bed. Caroline didn't hesitate. She sat down, crossing her legs, she ignored his gaze on her. "We both know that you want something, and since it isn't me- Oh, and don't look at me like that because we both know that I'm not that type of girl." He smiled darkly.

"And we both know-" He leaned back in his chair. "that if that's what I wanted, that's the type of girl you'd be." He spread his arms wide, and allowed his eyes to roam over her all. "This is all mine, this entire city, and that includes you."

"I'm done taking orders from you, Marcel." She spat, rising from the bed, she marched toward him. Looming over him, she felt triumphant. She felt strong. "You forget exactly who I am, and I _know _that you know who I am, that I could destroy you in a heartbeat." She was panting, her heart racing, but this time, it was something other than fear coursing through her veins. It was power. Then, Marcel rose from his chair. His glare was fierce, his smile sardonic. He cupped her face between his hands, the gesture far too affectionate for her. It was all a game to him. He was a showman through and through, and he gave his all to every performance.

"Honey," He cooed, he thumbs tracing the lines of the contours of her cheek bones. "you ain't nobody in this town anymore. You're a cheap, _dirty whore." _His soft voice had become a snarl, "So far, I've let you stay untouched, _pure._ Although, we both know thats not true." He said, or rather mumbled to himself. "You like it, don't you?" He asked, sliding a hand down to close around her throat. "Knowing that I could break you in two, and yet here you are, ranting as though you're worth more than the dirt on my shoe." His grip tightened, and she began to claw at his wrist. She struggled to breathe, but she refused to beg.

Their eyes were locked, either gaze refusing to budge, and Caroline wondered how it always seemed to be her fate to end up with her life in the hands of a man who thought that he was God descended from the heavens.

"Come on now, Honey, don't make me kill you." He said, his expression morphing into that of a sullen child. For a moment, perhaps it was the lack of oxygen to her brain, Caroline allowed her mind to wander, and imagine what Marcel was like as a child. She'd never heard anything of his parents, only that he'd joined the five as nothing more than a whelp, and had stayed there until he took a notion that he knew better. From then, he'd become an icon to the greedy. They strove for wealth, power, and control- they were wolves who acted as though they were regular sheep. But there must have been a time, she thought, when he was a little boy who longed for his mother's embrace, and cried when his father wasn't there to tuck him into bed at night, and she wondered, behind the layers of charm that oozed from his skin, what scars were drawn across his soul, and if he ever thought about that little boy.

She nodded as the black began to cloud her vision, and without reluctance, he released her. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her neck, and gasping for air.

"You know Nik?" She nodded. "He's not who he says he is." He told her, his face growing serious. He rubbed his hands together, then over his face, before joining them in his lap. "A long time ago, he had power over me, and even now- now, that I'm the _king." _He grinned at that, and Caroline felt as though he might vomit. "He still thinks that I owe him, but I don't owe anybody anything." He snarled. "I payed my dues, and climbed my way to the top. Klau- Nik thinks that I owe him, Caroline, and I don't like that."

"What's that got to do with me?" She rasped.

"He likes you. And before you ask, I've got no idea why, but he thinks your _something. _And you- you're going to make him think you are. You're going to occupy him while I plan his demise. He's as old as the city, and the only way I'm going to get to do this, to defeat him, is to blind side him. Of course, it'll be no problem when he's hopelessly, madly, irrevocably in love with you. And you, Miss Forbes, are going to trip him so that he falls for you."

"You can't make someone love you." She whispered, feeling as though he'd just signed her death warrant.

"Oh but you can, and you will." He said. He stood then, not bothering to offer her a hand up, he left her lying on the floor, her neck beginning to bruise. And no once, as he walked down the hall, her door left open, did he look back at the girl who was going to change everything.

* * *

**Okay, so a tad unorthodox, but I decided to combine the first two chapters as it's closer to the chapter length I'm aiming for**! **Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far, I hope you enjoy the extension of this chapter.**


End file.
